


小甜点

by Miss_scarf



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_scarf/pseuds/Miss_scarf
Summary: 你会和盘子里的土豆谈恋爱吗？
Relationships: 小森隼/白滨亚岚
Kudos: 7





	小甜点

**Author's Note:**

> 主要角色死亡。  
> 我流大纲文。  
> ooc！！！

fork和cake世界观，简而言之就是fork没有味觉，只能尝到cake身体的味道（物理意义上的身体，也就是血，肉，骨头，体液等等），fork品尝cake如品尝美食，因此fork们有很大的社会危险性，几乎不会暴露自己的身份。  
小森隼是个不知道自己是cake，也不知道fork存在的男人，这个设定被不可言说的神秘力量封锁住，以免造成恐慌。  
某天，小森隼误入fork聚会，场面群魔乱舞，血味儿和精液味儿混杂，淫秽又暴力，男男女女几乎都赤裸着身体，完全是一副二十六禁的画面。  
只有二十四岁的小森隼看到了他这个年纪不该看的东西，他也不知道自己来的是个潜在杀人狂、未来食人魔们的party，整个人呆在原地，世界观重建，大脑死机。  
“让我们看看是谁来了？哦，原来是一道小甜点。”某个fork在角落里说。  
fork们把他围住，就像狮群围住落单的羚羊，小森隼无路可退。正当他以为自己处于什么违法犯罪现场——也的确是违法犯罪现场——时，可能是在场唯一一位衣衫整洁的男性拨开人群走了出来。  
他有一张世间难得的美丽脸庞，在灯下显得纯洁又温柔，如果忽略他脸上未干的血液，称得上一句人间天使。  
他走到小森隼面前，手指抚摸着小森隼的脸，轻轻捏了一把，很满意地说：“他是我的。”  
人群中传来抱怨的声音，但没有人反对。  
“我叫白滨亚岚，你呢？”  
小森隼被他的美貌迷惑了，他相信自己是在梦里，于是他回答：“我叫小森隼。”  
白滨亚岚拿出一枚胶囊，伸出一点舌头，将药放在上面。长成他这样子，不管做什么动作都充满色欲。  
他把舌尖收回去，软肉卷起胶囊带了一点欲拒还迎的意味。白滨亚岚靠近小森隼，嘴唇像是在微笑，“来加入我们吧。”  
那粒药被渡进小森隼口中。

药是迷药，效果是让小森隼忘记昨晚发生的一切。小森隼吃起来像是橘子烩饭，让白滨亚岚想起他老家，他很多年没有尝到橘子烩饭的味道，于是他决定留小森隼做长期橘子烩饭饭票。  
小森隼醒过来的时候是在酒店房间，他没有昨晚的任何记忆，但是手腕上有伤口，已经结痂，他一脸懵逼，在想昨晚自己是去和别人火拼去了吗。  
注：昨晚未发生任何性关系，有洁癖的bbyl是不会和第一次见面的男人doi的。  
他是个待业青年，每天的活动就是向各大公司投简历，但都石沉大海，毫无回音， 为了养活自己，他在蛋糕店打工。  
一天有一位美男子前来买蛋糕，他长得太好看了，小森隼心跳得特别快，身体微不可见地颤抖。他以为自己对美男子一见钟情，其实是身体还保留着美男子伤害他的记忆，自动预警，结果被小森隼以为是激动兴奋，一见倾心。  
身体：快跑！  
大脑：我喜欢他！

美男子就是白滨亚岚，他给小森隼打上了自己的标记（私设，fork可以对cake标记，以方便寻找猎食，但最多只能同时存在一个标记，新标记会使旧标记失效。）  
之前的聚会是fork们的狂欢节，大家从黑市里买无后顾之忧的cake来进行自助餐，白滨亚岚脸上的血就是几个fork肢解cake时溅到他脸上的，结果那个cake是番茄味儿的，白滨亚岚差点吐了，食欲大减。  
这时候误入虎穴的小森隼出现，因为在蛋糕店工作，他闻起来香香甜甜，吃起来却是橘子烩饭，白滨亚岚心情好了一些，用餐刀割开小森隼的手腕快乐喝血。  
除了小森隼吃起来很好以外，fork们没有杀他还有此时是fork狂欢节的原因。一旦出现失踪或者命案，他们是第一嫌疑人，会被查水表，小森隼是有正经身份的，不能随便抹除存在，只能让他失忆，忘记发生的事情。总之，各种原因相加，小森隼是宴会里唯一一个幸存者。  
但这不意味着他就安全了，小森隼身上的标记仿佛白天的狼烟、夜晚的烟火，在白滨亚岚眼里，小森隼就是人群中最闪亮的那颗星。

fork也是有阶级的，底层fork打打杀杀，死了也不一定能吃上一口cake；中产fork勤勤恳恳，给人打工，精打细算地买着实惠折扣cake调剂生活；而顶层fork就仿佛剧版汉尼拔，食不厌精，脍不厌细，每一口cake肉都是他们喜欢的部位，优雅，精致。  
白滨亚岚就是个顶层fork。  
人一旦精致起来，就会产生各种恶趣味，现杀活吃已经满足不了他们的欲望了，一个个都变成玩弄人心的高手，和他们的血包小可爱玩恋爱游戏，然后在cake身心最快乐的时候，咀嚼他们的血肉。有fork称，那味道要比单纯宰了吃肉好上数倍。  
于是，接下来的故事变成了霸总fork白滨亚岚和平凡cake小森隼的总裁文学日常。

霸总不愧是霸总，白滨亚岚开豪车，吃美食（虽然他吃不出味道），衣着光鲜，美色摄魂，小森隼作为一个好单纯，好不做作，和外面那些妖艳贱货完全不一样的宝藏男孩，自然没有被这些物质蛊惑，他真心实意地爱上了白滨亚岚。爱情蒙蔽了小森隼的眼睛，他飞快地坠入爱河，河里有前人cake的骨骸。  
cake的香味钻进fork鼻腔里，白滨亚岚通过亲吻品尝小森隼，橘子烩饭的味道甘甜清爽，他很满意自己选择的食物，循序渐进地与他加深感情。  
两个人拥抱，亲吻，doi，白滨亚岚在床上终于可以品尝其他部位的味道，不过没想到平时像个纯情少年的小森隼，在床上异常兴奋激动，直接就把白滨亚岚扑倒床中央，亲亲摸摸，双方皆硬。  
白滨亚岚如愿以偿地尝到了奶油橘子烩饭，味道有点浓，但还可以接受，下一步就被小森隼压住，奶狗变狼狗，以爱之名强人锁男。白滨亚岚一脸懵逼，耳边小森隼纯情羞涩的声音响起：“可以吗？亚岚君。”  
可以。太可以了。少年人腰力强，火力壮，白滨亚岚被搞得一塌糊涂，爽得咬破小森隼的肩膀，舌尖传来甜甜的味道，双方俱是心满意足，一场搞完相拥入眠。  
但是一直吃橘子烩饭，再怎么让白滨亚岚回想家乡也会觉得腻，他不时参加fork的聚餐，大家带着鲜活的食物到隐秘餐厅，欣赏cake临死前的绝望和痛苦。  
盘子里放着烹制好的大腿内侧肉，这是cake身上最鲜嫩的部位之一，不同年纪、性别的cake各有最佳肉质部位，今天这位是个娇生惯养的小小姐，不只大腿内侧，胸脯和腰腹吃起来也非常柔和。  
和这位小小姐谈恋爱的fork先生正在介绍这道甜点：他是在她失恋时遇到她的，浓郁的苦巧克力味儿隔着街都能闻到，他一瞬间就爱上了这味道，甜美又苦涩，十分适合在丰美的主餐后缓解味觉。他追求她，成功得到了小小姐的芳心，但他发现沉浸在爱情里的小小姐吃起来甜得腻人，只有被爱人背叛的时候才会转化成让他一闻钟情的味道，于是他把她带到这里，让她如同发酵一样变成现在的样子。  
这群优雅的食人魔以血作酒，举杯欢庆，白滨亚岚细细品着摆盘精致的腿肉，的确甜且苦，小小姐临死前的泪水淋在上面，口感细腻丰富，吃起来回味无穷。  
他回家，刚结束打工的小森隼在床上睡得天昏地暗，白滨亚岚看着他露在外面的小肚子，认真思索烹饪方法。他也该请朋友们吃上一顿了。  
“亚岚君，你什么时候回来的？”小森隼迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，“你站在那里干什么啊？”  
白滨亚岚坐到床边，浓郁的香气扑鼻，他非常认真地说：“我想吃了你。”这是他第一次诉说自己的目的，而小森隼只当这是爱语。  
他们接吻，doi，白滨亚岚啃咬他愈发用力，鲜血缓缓从肩膀和胸膛的伤口里流出，随后被舔去，小森隼几乎以为自己在和吸血鬼恋爱，因为白滨亚岚的表情如此享受。大脑传递危险信号，而身体却因为疼痛带来的更深层快乐而颤抖，不愿离开。  
大脑：快跑！  
身体：doi真爽！

在小森隼没有意识到的情况下，他的交际圈被压缩到只剩白滨亚岚一人，工作被白滨亚岚聘用到自己公司，家人朋友之间联系逐渐消失，不知什么时候开始，小森隼的世界里只剩白滨亚岚一人。  
这是每位fork对待猎物都要做的事情，让一个人悄无声息地消失在世界上而不让人怀疑，就需要让所有人遗忘他的存在。小森隼很依赖家人，他不得不用几年的时间来冲淡他们的联系，让他们觉得几个月不联络也是正常的。  
终于到了白滨亚岚亲手烹饪这道主食的时候， 他在小森隼求婚的时候扭断了他的脖子，金发少年不可置信地看着他，这是他最幸福的时刻，却没想到也是他丧命的时刻。  
朋友们从起哄的热烈瞬间变为食客的期待，大家坐在餐桌前等待，炸物的香气飘出来，白滨亚岚分发焦酥小排，烤橘子烩饭的味道带有家的温暖。  
一顿饭宾至如归，大家夸赞白滨亚岚的手艺和眼光，有fork突然问：“那少年求婚的时候你心动了吗？”  
大煞风景的问题，fork主义的一人回答：“你会爱上家里养的待宰的猪吗？”  
白滨亚岚摸了摸之前和小森隼一起买的戒指，“有点可惜吧。”  
“毕竟以后再也找不到这样的了。”


End file.
